A Very Special Love Story
by ChannyxSwac14
Summary: This story shows how Demi rises her way up to fame but in OUR way, with some twist and changes of course. We don't know the EXACT way she rose to fame. STEMI all the way. DemixSterling


**HEY! Channyx1D here. This story is a collab with swac twilight14**

**swac twilight14 - we really hope you like this, this is our first collab ever.**

**ChannyxSwac14 - We don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Demi's POV_**

I am sitting in my bedroom, in front of the computer. Eversince after my appearance in _Barney and Friends_, I have been hoping to land a role on television. I am still on TV on the show called _As The Bell Rings_ but I'm not staying there for long. My mom also got me several scripts that I haven't read yet. There wasn't anything eye catching for me to do so I ended up looking the scripts and the schedules. I found most of them really interesting until I laid my eyes on 2 scripts which was perfect for me. One of the scripts was for a Disney Channel Original Movie or DCOM called _Camp Rock_. The other one was for a Disney Channel Original Series called _Sonny With A Chance_. I read the summary and I felt I can do both of them.

I grabbed the scripts and schedules and went out of my room. I ran allong the hall and bumped into someone. The papers and scripts flew from my hand.

"Sorry Demz," a voice said. "What's the rush?"

"I found the perfect shows," I said gathering my stuff. She sighed.

"Still on about it?" Dallas said. I ignored her and ran to my mother's room. I knocked on the door. Someone mumbled 'Come in.' so I opened the door.

"Hey Mom," I waved at her and she smiled when she saw me. She put the news paper she's reading on her bedside table and mentioned me to sit down, and so I did.

"What do you want to talk about, honey?" she asked

"You know the scripts you gave me?" I asked and she nodded, "Well... I want to audition for the _Sonny with a chance _as Sonny and I want you to help me send a video of me singing, to the _Camp Rock _director... so can you? " I said

"Of course, honey. I would love to help you audition. Who knows, maybe you'll get the part!" she said and we laughed.

"I sure hope so." We chuckled.

"So, what song do you want to sing?" My Mom asked._H__mm what song do I want to sing. I need something good for me, a song that can match my voice...so what song do I want to sing for Camp Rock... I got it!_

"How 'bout Aretha Franklin's _Ain't No Way?_" I grinned.

"That's a good song Demi. I'm sure you'll nail it," she hugged me. _B__ut what if I don't? What if the Jonas Brothers don't like my voice? Oh no! Panic attack!_

"Mom, what if the Jonas Brothers don't like my voice?" I'm really panicking now.

"Relax, sweetie, I'm sure they'll love your voice. Just call Selena to help you. After all, she's the reason why I gave you those scripts," _Selena!, I forgot about her, I'm sure she'll help me!_

"Thanks Mom!" I hugged her and sprinted out of her room. I ran back into my bedroom and started a call.

_Hey Demi! _Selena said through the phone.

_Hey Sel, can you help me? _I said like I was in a hurry.

_Anything for you. _I smiled at her reply.

_Okay you know Camp Rock?_

_Yeah. The director called me to take the part of Mitchie but I declined cause I'm not ready to sing and stuffs. Why'd ya ask? _I can feel her smiling in her phone.

_I want to audition for the part of Mitchie. _I replied nervously.

_Really? That's great! _I was relieved by her reaction.

_Yeah, can you help me audition?_

_Sure I would love to. Gotta go Dems, Wizards are starting. Love you, bye._ I smiled, I seriously love her show WOWP. Selena's one talented actress. There's no denying that.

_Love you too, bye. _I said then I hung up. Then I realized I hadn't told her about Sonny With A Chance. Damn. I'll call her later.

* * *

**Sorry guys, that's all for now. It's kinda short but let's all hope the next chapter will be better. Anyways review!**

**Oh, please send us some of your ideas for the next chap. I'm sure it will make our story even better. We also got writers' block. Weird, right? :D**

**Hugs and kissed everyone!**

**-ChannyxSwac**


End file.
